


Cursed

by ArrowFlysStraight



Series: Bingo works [1]
Category: Avengers, Marvel Cinematic Universe, circus - Fandom, shield - Fandom
Genre: Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:41:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25535269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArrowFlysStraight/pseuds/ArrowFlysStraight
Summary: Clint has  decided his birthday is cursed, as nothing goes right .So he tries to hide  from itHe is looking for a Hero and not found it in himself
Series: Bingo works [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850260
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Cursed

**Author's Note:**

> I have never tried a darker fic before so please be kind   
> Clint Barton isnt having a good time on that day  
> Hints of abuse , low self worth   
> Please have tissues at the ready it might make you cry ...  
> Part of clint barton birthday bingo   
> Square Middle Birthday

Clinton Francis Barton at the age of five had just started to discover what other children had that he simply did not. Like Birthday Parties.In his Kindergarten class it was birthday season, One of the boys, James a friend of Clint was having a party at something called Chuck E Cheese. He was so excited when he got the invite . He waved it at Barney when his older brother came to collect him.  
“Barney Barney” He called excitedly   
“Clinton whats up short stuff Good day at school” He asked putting on the Captain America backpack on the younger boy. It was a little faded and ripped but Clint didnt mind It had Captain America on it , He didnt know it had been a dumpster find, that Barney had gone searching for when Clint had told him he was going to be a Hero some day 

“Im going to a Birthday”Clint informed him with self importance   
“A Birthday? “Barneys heart sunk for the boy “Really now” He found himself asking as they headed home , taking the long way around, in the hope that Harold, their father would be passed out drunk. It would give Barney time to distract him hopefully. Talks of Birthday and the mysterious land of Chuck E Cheese kept invading his plans . As his bad luck carried on just as Clint asked his mother about the birthday, and would not take the hint . Harold back handed him enough to make him to bruise on his face . Meaning days of missed school . Clint didnt mention birthdays again. It was a bad word that made his father angry. 

Time moved on as it always did, things staying the same, his father drunk or hitting out at his Mom, or occasionally him and Barney. Barney was his quiet hero. Keeping him safe, protecting him. Something that contuined well beyond his years,.He no longer needed a fictional picture on a faded backpack . There was one time Barney wasnt there . It was on his six birthday he tripped up , waking up Harold who then in a drunken rage punished the boy , hitting him hard enough to loose some of the hearing in his left . Birthdays was a bad thing , a bad bad thing.  
Clinton liked the circus there he didnt have to worry about bad words, not catching words when he tried to listen to foster carers. The boys had been thrown into the system after their parents had dued. It hadnt stopped the beatings, and the fact he was bullied more on his birthday, an extra punch or locked up. Once again Barney had been his hero and come to save the day. Barney was his hero bringing him to the Circus to live. Here there was no bad words , no birthdays, no school or ripped clothes Just hard work, and talent. Praise was earned and brand new to the young teen. Barney didnt like Clint getting the praise or the fact by ten he was a star attraction instead of helping backstage like Barney did. So once more Clint became careful of his words , of his actions in the bid to make his brother happy. He was careful not to question Barneys dissaperance at night. Yet still he did something wrong when Barney beat him and left him alone . 

He was just fourteen when he first got his record. Processing him for the crimes Barney and his gangmates had left him to take the fall for. He would spend the next few years in and out of Juvenile prison system. Not that it could hold him . During this time his birthday got fortten he didnt need it. He didnt need a hero . Hero's left you alone, without a home . He created an identy while on the street Ronin. An Archer for hire. He wasnt a hero, just a man with a bow. Not caring why he had a job , he just wanted money and a place to live. He didnt care for anything .Not his heros just the money.

His Heros came for him though . Shield came for him in the form of Coulson. He wanted to hire the archer and self trained assasian. Clint was cautious , waiting for the reject once more. His assignments grew and they tested his ears. Gave him aids and slowly tamed him alittle. The young archer had created nests, hide aways where he could be secure. A habit that didnt go away even though Shield became a family of sorts, he even brought Natasha to its folds. He wasnt sure at first if that was a good idea. She tamed him a little more , teaching him how to accept friends as she in herself learned forgiveness. He was surprised that on meeting Steve Rogers , the man from his backpack all those years ago , he was a little unawed by the blond. More intrested in the man with the metal arm Bucky. Although he let down his walls he still would not risk a birthday . Taking missions when he could arround the time of the day of his birth. When that didnt work he took to finding a bolt hole and drinking till it was over.

It just wasnt worth risking another bad birthday that would take this life from him. This time he wanted to keep a family even just for a little while . That was his one hope, not to be rejected by the other Avengers. He was after all the weaker one of the team. It was why he didnt miss on his shots , to prove his worth to them all,

He just couldnt go back to the streets, to be alone once more. It would break him he was sure of it 

So no more cursed birthdays He would do anything to keep his place here, do anything they told him, go anywere they wanted . Just to be a part of something again, because even though he had tried to stay distant as they promoted him to Shield Agent, to Avenger . He found being in Shield he found he missed being part of a family , being part of a team and it would hurt being on his own again 

It might just break him for good this time ….


End file.
